Awe, Crap
by RaixKimxChase
Summary: But I don't belong in a world with magical devises and teens that can control elements. I can't do that, let alone try to rid the world of all evil…I'm a nobody.


**This story is when my OC Danielle, gets stuck in the Xiaolin world. She lost her memory so the monks took her in and thought her name was Alice because of a bracelet she wore. **

**Description of my OC: **

**Name: Danielle**

**Age: 16**

**Hair color: Now: Blonde, Later Brown**

**Height: Raimundo's height but like a few centimeters shorter.**

**Dragon: No element…yet (Mwahahahaa!) **

**OK Story time!**

**Kimiko: RaixKimxChase does not own Xiaolin Showdown, but owns her character.**

**Danielle's P.O.V**

My eyes opened slowly, and as I did, pink was in the sky. Oh yeah, I was under the cherry blossom tree. I dusted off my monk robes and stood up.

"Alex, get your but up and get lunch! Unless you want Clay to eat it all," I heard an all too familiar voice say.

"Hang on Rai!" I called down the hill.

I pushed a stray golden lock of hair out of my face casually and started walking to the dining hall. But before I went any farther, I came to a complete stop. Wait, blonde hair? Oh yeah my friend Alex temporarily died it a week ago. Wait a second again!

Did Rai just call me Alex? I started running to the others at a fast pace. Wait, others? RAIMUNDO! Don't tell me! I felt queasy all of a sudden. Raimundo as in Raimundo…Pedrosa? This can't be happening! I froze in my steps once more. I looked around and saw the temple. The Xiaolin temple. It happened. My invention worked. But when did it work? And how?

**A week ago….**

"_Danielle, this invention just gots to work!" Alex screeched in excitement. _

"_Alex, I spent all this time building this devise to transport us to the Xiaolin Showdown World. Of course it will work!" I reassured her. That was a lie. _

_You see I showed Alex the cartoon series Xiaolin Showdown. She had the idea to make a machine to transport her to the Xiaolin world. It was the most insane thing I ever heard. But she begged and begged me to keep on trying to build it, and I couldn't say no to her. I'm serious too. If I say no, who knew what would of happened! _

"_Ok," I grunted, "this outta do it!" I grabbed the remote and handed it to her. "Do you really think this will work?" _

"_Yup, ready?" she asked. She aimed the remote and pressed the red button._

"_Alex, you got it pointed in the wrong-"_

_Then blackness. _

End flashback.

"Oh Gosh…holy crap, this can't be happening! This isn't happening! It's a dream!" I cried. I slapped myself across the face and quickly regretted it. I could of just pinched myself.

"Alex, are you out here?" A female's voice asked. Kimiko… "ALEX!"

She saw me on my knees looking confused as ever.

"Alex, are you okay?" she got down on her knees too and looked at the red mark on my face.

"Alex is fine," I assured her, "but I'm not,"

She gave me a peculiar look. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not Alex, I'm Danielle!" I cried. "how did I get here!"

"Oh no. Um…let's take you to Master Fung…" Kimiko quietly says.

I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

Kimiko led me down some halls until we got to a door. She Knocked and stepped in when a gruff voice answered her.

"Master Fung…" Kimiko started. "I think Alex's memory is coming back…"

A tall man with a bald hair and a beard looked down at me.

"Ah, yes, thank you Kimiko. You may leave now," he says to Kimiko.

Kimiko bowed her head and walked out.

"So, Alex, do you now know how you got here?" Master Fung asked.

"Yes, and I'm not Alex! I'm Danielle!" I replied coldly. Then he asked me to explain. So I did.

**Kimiko's P.O.V**

"So then she was all like, I'm not Alex, I'm Danielle! And then I was like, oh no!" I finished explaining to the guys what happened and unsurprisingly they were shocked.

"Well then what happened?" Raimundo asked, his green eyes widened in wonderment.

"Well, I took her to Master Fung and he said I could go…"

His expression got bored all of a sudden. Soon the boys all sat down at the table gobbling down all of their lunch…including mine. For some reason I didn't care. My mind kept wandering to 'Alex'.

**Flashback**

_After Raimundo won the showdown, I of course gave him a hug. But behind him I saw a figure on the ground. It looked like a…_

"_Guys, look!" I pointed to the direction of the girl. They gasped and we all ran to the girl .Looking at her appearance, she was wearing a now dirty black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Her hair was golden blonde and looked dyed, as there were a few brunette hairs showing. She was pale, like me. I wasn't sure what color her eyes were_ _because they were closed. We couldn't just leave her there. So we took her to the temple. _

_When she woke up her eyes were blue. Not normal blue, or sapphire like mine. They were like ice. _

"_Who are you guys?" She asked wearily. _

_I'm The leader here, Raimundo. That's Kimiko, Omi, and Clay," He pointed to each of us. "Are you Alex?" _

_We all assume her name is Alex because of the silver charm bracelet on her wrist says ALEX in huge letters._

_Two days after they meet…._

"_So let me get this straight," Alex began, "you guys can control elements, fight 1500 year old people or creatures, have mystical weapons called Sheng Gong Wu with abilities to control certain powers, and you don't go to school?" _

"_Don't forget that we ride on a 40 foot dragon every day!" I added giggling. _

"_Woah," she says, "Your lives are awesome!" _

_Everyone laughed heartily. _

_**NOW**_

**Danielle's POV**

After explaining everything to the old man, I was surprised he wasn't shocked. I even told him that in my world they were famous cartoon characters. But he didn't budge. No wonder he's a master. Anyway, after I explained he let me go and do whatever until we figure out how to send me back to my world.

Not that I don't mind though. I mean, I get to see Xiaolin Showdown season 4! And no one else can! But I don't belong in a world with magical devises and teens that can control elements. I can't do that, let alone try to rid the world of all evil…I'm a nobody.

I decided to take a shower and get out this stupid blonde dye. I had to admit, the water was refreshing. When was the last time I took a shower? "I used some of Kimiko's crap to remove my hair dye, making my hair go back to wavy brunette hair. Alex said that the blonde would really show off my eyes.

Suddenly, a wave of homesick washed over me. Alex. I wonder what happened to her when I disappeared. I clutched her charm bracelet tightly.

**Alex POV**

_OMG! Did Danielle's devise thingy really work? _I accidentally zapped her instead of me. It's been a week, and I was too scared to get near that thing. But I couldn't just ignore the fact that my BFF was in a cartoon world. Gasp! What If a villain got her? What if she turned evil? What if Chase made her drink Lou Mang Long soup? I had to get my BFF back…now!

When I knocked on the door at Danielle's, her mom answered.

"Yes? Oh Alex, have you seen Danielle anywhere?" she says.

"Yes. Well no. About a week ago I made Danielle build a portal to take us to a Xiaolin Showdown world where guys can control elements, fight 1500 year old creatures, have mystical weapons called Sheng Gong Wu with abilities to control certain powers, and ride a magical dragons. She told me to press a glowing red button, so I did. But it was pointed the wrong way, so I zapped her into the portal. So anyway I was too scared to go to her room, but I really miss her. So I need to go into her room so I can go into the Xiaolin universe and get her back!" I say without any breathing.

Through gasps, I manage to say "Excuse me. I need to save Danielle from being turned into a giant lizard,"

5 Minutes later…

Okay, so after my nose stopped bleeding from a door being slammed on my face, I managed to climb through Danielle's 2nd story window.

"Ok, next stop, Xiaolin Showdown!"

**Danielle POV**

I slipped on the clothes that I was transported here with. A pair of Black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, my chucks, and of course, Alex's charm bracelet. My hair was now brunette again also.

I nervously walked into the dining hall. Now that I know who they are, I was scared out of my mind. What should I say to them? What if I was a totally different person when I lost my memory then I was now? What if they didn't like the new Danielle Montel? Gah! I'm so worried.

When I saw them in sight they were all looking at me. The real Danielle. They have nervous looks also, which made this more awkward than this need to be. I sat down and looked at my food, gripping my fork. I could feel all eyes on me. Finally someone broke the silence. It was me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked a little coldly. Woops, good first impression.

"You're not Alex right?" Raimundo asked.

"No," I stated stiffly, "I'm Danielle,"

"Well then who is Alex?" Omi asked, pointing at the charm bracelet on my wrist.

All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light. Something hit the table. It grunted and sat up rubbing its head.

"Woah what a doozy," it said.

"That," I answered shocked, "is Alex,"


End file.
